Love is Binding
by xMidnightxMadnessx
Summary: Tanis and Sturm have always loved each other, but neither could ever bring themselves to tell anyone… Until now. Takes place before the Chronicles. This was actually a response to a challenge from my fan fic site. One Shot.


It was a beautiful evening and the Inn of the Last Home was bustling with the many visitors that the tavern often acquired. Some people were there because of Otik's famous spiced potatoes, others for the famous ale. People from all walks of life such as merchants, dwarves, humans, and even the occasional elf or kender were seen relaxing and drinking the wonderful ale. The companions were also part of the usual customers and they were all sitting in a corner of the room away from the other customers. Tonight would be one of their last nights spent together before each one took off for his or her own adventure. 

Kitiara was happily sitting next to her lover, Tanis. Raistlin and Caramon were sitting across from the couple while Tas and Flint sat on the left side. Sturm sat on the right. All were drinking ale and enjoying themselves, retelling tales from their childhood. All of them were merry and happy… Except for one. Sturm. The knight watched Tanis constantly and felt his heart clench every time the half-elf looked at Kitiara with those beautiful eyes of his. However, Sturm was a master at keeping his face blank and so no one noticed the pain within his heart.

Kitiara glanced at Sturm and noticed something strange about the man. "What's wrong? You've been quieter then usual. And why do you keep staring at us?" Tanis looked up from his ale and blinked, he too had noticed Sturm's unusual silence.

With Kitiara's question, the table fell silent and Sturm felt himself on the spot. "It is nothing my friends. I am just a little upset that this time next week we will all be leaving for our own adventures. Perhaps never to see each other again," he answered in solemn tones. He felt wrong for he had just lied to his friends. A knight was always supposed to be honest and tell the truth. The young nobleman shifted uncomfortably as everyone continued to stare at him, finally Tanis spoke.

"I, too am upset about this, Sturm. But we all need to get on with our lives. We cannot spend them all here. And for some of us, our lives are very long."

Sturm nodded gravely. "Of course, Tanis… It would definitely be a waste to stay here our whole lives. Especially when destiny calls us to walk the roads that we must travel."

Tanis nodded and glanced out the window. It was getting rather late. "We best be going otherwise we may very well end up sleeping here on the chairs. I prefer my bed," Tanis said before standing up and Kitiara quickly following his lead. Tanis kissed her gently and Sturm felt his stomach churn and his heart ache. He couldn't keep hiding his feelings from everyone forever. A knight feared nothing, especially his own emotions.

Raistlin stood up with the aid of his stronger brother and nodded. "Yes, the night grows old. I also prefer the soft bed to the hard benches of this place."

"I rather like these chairs, Raist," responded Caramon. Raistlin said nothing and shook his head.

"Aye, the lad is right. As much as I love this here tavern my bed awaits and so does repairing a few things2 around the house," added Flint.

"Aw! Come on, just a few more hours? It's so much fun and I want to spend as much time with you guys as I can," said Tas sulkily.

"I know, Tas," said Tanis as he removed the kender's hand from his belt purse. "But we have a few more days left to spend with each other. The last day will be a time of bitter sorrow but happy beginnings."

Sturm nodded sagely. "Then I guess we should all get home now."

With a nod and another kiss for Kitiara, Tanis left the tavern. Sturm had to look away as Tanis kissed her. The companions all departed and Sturm was the last to leave. Strangely, he found Tanis looking over the railing. Sturm approached the half-elf slowly and as quietly as he could, of course Tanis could hear the knight approach. A small smile crossed his lips as Sturm grew closer. Sturm stood next to his friend and grasped the railing lightly.

"What is troubling you," asked Tanis softly.

Sturm didn't answer right away. He wasn't sure how. Yet the knight wondered vaguely if the Code and the Measure stated anything about a knight being unable to be in love with his own gender. "It's very complicated. I cannot explain it," was the final answer. And it was true, he couldn't explain it so therefore it was not a lie.

"You act very oddly when Kitiara is with me. Almost… as if you were jealous. I know it sounds ridiculous but it seems that way," said Tanis.

Sturm felt his heart clench for what must have been the hundredth time. He _was _jealous. How he longed to tell Tanis of his undying love for the half-elf. And at that moment, Sturm felt that if he didn't say anything that he would surely burst. "I love you, Tanis. And the truth is, I am jealous when you two are together. I know a knight should not be jealous of his friends but instead grateful."

Tanis' eyes widened for but a second and then he regained composure and his face remained passive. The half-elf turned his gaze so that it fell upon the knight, resplendent in his armor in the moonlight. Tanis vaguely mused about the hard muscles that Sturm's armor hid. Sturm looked Tanis in the eye and waited silently and patiently. At last Tanis finally spoke, "This is very strange… I never thought you would be so straightforward with me. In truth, I have been wondering if you felt the same way."

Sturm stared at Tanis in complete silence. The knight had not known the true feelings of Tanis. He had always thought that Tanis saw him as a brother instead of love interest and now he knew he was wrong. And what a wonderful feeling it was to be wrong! Sturm actually smiled for once. Kitiara would have said that if he smiled his face would have cracked, but to Tanis it was a beautiful smile that seemed to only make the young human all the more hansom.

That week passed swiftly and the last day would be a bitter parting, especially for Sturm and Tanis. Their week had been spent together enjoying the other's company and on one occasion the warmth of their bodies. Neither of them spoke of their time together to anyone else and when they asked they simply answered with sword practice or perhaps reminiscing about the old days. No one else thought twice about the two spending time together. They had always been best friends and much to the joy of Sturm and Tanis, they were now more then that… Though the realization dawned upon both of them on this day that they would not see each other for many years, perhaps never again.

They all sat around their table in Otik's beautiful inn. They laughed, drank ale, and enjoyed talking about the days of their childhood. Kitiara was resting her head on Tanis' shoulder and Sturm felt the urge to push her off but it would do no good for either of them. Tanis continued to fake his love for the woman but Sturm could see the agitation in the half-elf's eyes. The night was drawing ever closer to midnight and the companions had slowly begun to relax.

"I guess… this is our last night together, huh," asked Tas softly. It was a strange sight to see a kender upset.

"Of course it is you doorknob," said Flint with a snuffle behind his words.

Caramon was already falling asleep having drunk far too much ale. Kitiara looked at her little brother and snickered without even hiding her face behind her hands. Raistlin let out a helpless sigh as he observed his brother. "Perhaps I should get him home," said the frail young mage. "Tomorrow we all set out for our own adventures. Perhaps never to see each other again…"

"Ooh! I know, I know! We should all meet back here in five years time! Is that good Tanis," cried Tas excitedly.

Tanis looked at the kender and smiled. "Yes, that's a good idea. What does everyone else say?" The rest of the group placed their hands in the middle of the table, one hand on top of the other and Tanis said, "No matter where we are, in five years we will all meet back here and talk about our findings." Everyone nodded and then they all lapsed into silence once more.

After several minutes, Kitiara looked at Tanis and said softly, "Are you sure you will not go with me, Tanis?"

"Yes, I'm sure. My homeland is calling, Kit. I'm sorry but I have to answer its call."

Kitiara grew furious at the half-elf's words. How dare he turn her away like that! "You're so pathetic! Can't you understand that they don't want you in their forest? Can you not see that, Tanis? The Qualinesti care nothing for you!"

Kit's words stung him but he knew they were true. They didn't. He was nothing but an outcast in their eyes. He looked up to meet her burning gaze and slowly looked away. There was nothing much else he could do. "So I guess this is the end, Tanis. Good-bye, forever." Her words bit into him even as he knew his true love was for Sturm. He looked up to meet his friend's eyes and all he saw in them was Sturm's sympathy and understanding.

"I guess it is good-bye, Kit."

She clenched her fists and set her jaw. With that she turned on her heel and left the companions. She would return for she had vowed to do so, and a promise made was a promise kept. The rest of the companions turned their eyes to Tanis who was staring at the center of the table with his hands folded. Their break up would hurt him for days to come and yet it seemed as if it were a relief. More minutes passed and at last Raistlin stood up and said, "I'm going home. Good luck to all of you and may no harm come to any of you." He poked his brother awake and Caramon opened his eyes and looked around sleepily.

"What's going on, Raist?"

"We're going home, dear brother. Now get up and lets go," Raistlin replied. Caramon nodded and stood up and followed his brother out of the Inn. Tas and Flint remained with Tanis and Sturm until at last the half-elf stood up to leave. He looked at his three friends and nodded his head before leaving. Sturm did the same and left Flint and Tas at the table alone. Sturm found Tanis on the other side of the vallenwood looking down at the ground.

"Are you okay," Sturm asked softly.

Tanis nodded and replied, "Yes… Just a bit shocked I guess. At least I still have you."

Sturm nodded and wrapped his arm around Tanis' shoulder. "I'll always be here for you, Tanis. You know that."

"Of course I do… But will we still feel the same way after five years time? I mean, you'll be journeying with Kit to Solamnia."

"Yes, but true love is a bond that is hard to break," said Sturm.

"Be wary of her, Sturm. Kit can seduce any man if she desires and there is nothing he can do to stop her."

Sturm nodded and kissed Tanis gently before leaving the half-elf to brood silently for tomorrow Sturm would leave with Kitiara and it was best to get a good night's sleep.

Five years passed and the companions returned to the Inn of the Last Home. It was raining as they all entered the Inn. They had taken the table that rested in the corner. The table that the companions were famous for always dining at. Raistlin and Caramon were the first to have arrived, then Tas, Tanis, and Flint. They greeted each other warmly and happily. Yet there was no sign of their knight companion. Tanis wondered where Sturm was, the half-elf had been waiting five years to see the man he loved. The evening wore on and still no sign of the knight.

Tanis felt himself enveloped in sadness for he wondered if something terrible might have happened to the knight. After all a trip to Solamnia was dangerous, especially when you wore your heritage on your breast. The companions talked of their journeys and at last they left, leaving Tanis alone in the common room of the Inn. With another sip of ale and a coin on the table, he left the Inn and wondered the streets of Solace.

"Tanis? Is that you?"

The half-elf turned around and saw the familiar armor, the mustaches, and the familiar face that marked the man as Tanis knew him. "Sturm… Where were you tonight?"

Sturm sighed wearily. "It was a long journey. I had to ask what the day was for I did not wish to miss out on our meeting. I rode long and hard to get here so that I did not miss the day."

Tanis felt hot tears form at the rim of his eyes and threatened to overflow. He walked up to Sturm slowly and said softly, "I missed you."

Sturm embraced Tanis warmly, held the half-elf close, and said, "And I missed you as well. I have also remained loyal to you these last five years."

Tanis smiled and wrapped his arms around Sturm. "I have also been loyal to you, my fair knight."


End file.
